


Merry Christmas

by MiniM236



Series: T'Challa/Black Panther x Reader [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: T'Challa gives his queen an early Christmas present.





	

  
You woke up to kisses being peppered on the back of your neck and shoulder. He must’ve sensed you were awake as he greeted you.

“Merry Christmas” T'challa greeted in a slightly raspy but still deep voice.

“Merry Christmas” You replied before he carried on kissing, nipping and biting as your moans began to grow.

“My king…” You began breathlessly as you felt his hand that was previously on your hip began to move south “Do you not want to see what is under the tree?”

He simply chuckled before his hand went into your pants and cupped your mound, making you groan loudly and your eyes flutter shut while his thumb parted your very slick folds

“So wet already” You could hear the smirk in his voice before he removed his hand, flipped you onto your back and enveloped you into a deep, passionate kiss.

He kissed your neck and jaw, leaving dark but visible marks as he travelled down to your breasts. He removed your shirt and you looked down at him as he sucked on one and played with the other before he trailed kisses down to your hip. He looked up at you as he slowly pulled of your panties, sending a half smirk to you before dipping his head. T’Challa rubbed circles onto your clit and you moaned, clutching the pillow under you. You let out a small whimper as he slipped his tongue into you. T’Challa picked up his pace and you moaned his name, his deep groans sent vibrations up your body. His tongue was soon replaced with one finger, then he added a second and a third, sending you into a panting and moaning mess.

“Is it too much, my queen?”

“You need to tell me, otherwise I will have to stop” His breath was warm against your clit as he lightly kissed it, causing a louder moan to come from your throat.

“Ugh…” You were unable to formulate a complete word as your back arched slightly and felt yourself getting closer to your climax. He removed his fingers, making you whimper at the loss and started lightly tracing your sensitive clit, sending a shiver down your spine.

“T'Challa… need you… please” He moved back up over you, pulled down his boxers and lifted up your legs to wrap around his waist and barely gave you time to look up at him before he slammed all the way into you, causing you to moan loudly and arch into him.

His thrusts sped up as you both moaned and groaned. Your nails dug into his back as he buried his face into your neck and bit down on your shoulder. His hand moved between the two and he began pinching and rubbing your clit, bringing you even closer to coming.

“T'Challa…” You were so close.

“Unh…I know” You could tell he was too and with a final thrust, you came with a scream, T'Challa soon after with a grunt and rode the both of you down from your high. He slid out of you and lay beside you, murmuring “I love you"s and "so beautiful” and pressed a kiss to the top of your head

“So, do you want to go open our presents now?” He asked, smirk evident. You looked up at him before going to straddle his hips, pushing him back to the headboard when he leant forward to kiss you.

“We have all day my love”


End file.
